1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly used in electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances in technology and the popularity of mobile phone cameras, the demand for compact imaging lens assembly is increasing. The sensor of a general imaging lens assembly is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). As advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced, and the resolution of compact imaging lens assembly has gradually increased, there is an increasing demand for compact imaging lens assembly featuring better image quality.
Generally, a conventional compact imaging lens assembly with high image quality for portable electronic products, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,181, is composed of five lens elements. As the popularity of high profile mobile devices such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) has led to a rapid increase in the resolution and image quality of compact imaging lens assemblies, a conventional lens assembly with five lens elements has become insufficient for high-end imaging lens modules. Moreover, electronic products have become more compact and powerful; therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical image capturing lens assembly that features better image quality, maintains a moderate total track length and is applicable to compact portable electronic products.